Portals
Portals are mechanics features in ''Dark Deception''. They come in different variations, serving their own unique purposes in-game. 'Variants' 'Level portal' Level portals serve as the entrances to the game's nightmare levels. Ten of them are present in Bierce's Ballroom, and are even present in their respective levels, serving as the exit to each level after obtaining their ring piece. Level portals are unlocked consecutively by Bierce after the completion of each level. They appear as locked grey portals and the standard red portals. At the end of each entrance to a nightmare, there's a black doorway leading to said nightmare. These function the same as normal portals. 'Fake portal' The fake portals only appear in "Elementary Evil", during the final act, as the player as running back to the exit portal. They are spread out across zone 1, and will summon Agatha to chase the player with Malak if triggered. Green portal The green portals first appeared in "Crazy Carnevil", '''present in both zones. They allow the player to teleport between floors. In each zone, these are necessary to collect all the shards, as each floor contains shards. In zone 1, the shards are equally distributed among each floor, and the player must search each one to collect them all. If in pursuit, the portals can serve as escape routes, as suggested by a death hint. the portals are spread among each floor, and one is required to exit the area after completing it. In zone 2, portals only appear in specific rooms, which are striped with various colors and have an overhead rainbow bridge. There are various alcoves within these rooms, some of which contain portals. Upon entering them, the player will end up above the hallways, on top of the bridge. These bridges each contain shards, making them essential to explore. If the player is spotted entering a portal, the Clown Gremlins will follow the player below-ground, forcing them to lure the gremlins away from the portal to escape. The player may also drop down onto the ground through a hole on one end of the bridge. '''Trivia * The level portal icons and its symbols themselves might be a reference to the Halo of the Sun from the Silent Hill franchise. * In some levels, the portal icons of the enemy faces appear in the levels themselves. *# The Murder Monkey face is seen on the floor as decoration in the beginning of "Monkey Business". *# Agatha's face is used as the school's sign, and some of the posters in the second zone of "Elementary Evil." *# The faces of the Gold Watchers are used for the flags in the beginning of the "Deadly Decadence" *# And the Clown Gremlin faces are seen on some of the posters in "Crazy Carnevil". *#* The portal to "Crazy Carnevil" is even used as decoration for the obstacle course level, but those are pink and purple. *#* Currently, the face of the Dread Ducky isn't used in the levels, besides the wall blocking the entrance to "Stranger Sewers". Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 3 Category:Chapter 4 Category:Chapter 5 Category:Items